Shattered
by Saiya-jin girl
Summary: NOTE* STORY GOT MESSED UP AND THE PROLUGE IS AT CHAPTER TWO. READ THAT FIRSTAND READ THE FIC ACCORDING TO THE CHAP # GIVEN!An A/U fic. FINALLY UPDATED!! CHAPTER 20 IS UP!! VAMPIRE SHOWDOWN!
1. Chapter 3: Hope

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 3: HOPE

He lies in the bed with his eyes closed. One word echoes through his head: PAIN. Oh the pain! How it circulates through his whole body like the damn blood running through his veins. He opens one eye and shuts it again quickly. Footsteps out in the hall. Is it his father? No…a different ki he senses. It's a girl. It's Pan. She looks at her friend with a feeling of guilt. Why does she feel guilty? It wasn't her fault…or was it?

~*~*~*~*~

Marron opened he eyes and blinked twice. Her vision was blurry and soon she saw her father worriedly watching her. He smiled warmly and she looked at him quizzically. "Daddy? What happened?" she asked. She was surprised at how hoarse she sounded. Krellen sighed with relief. "Are you feeling better now Marron?" he asked. "I, what happened?" she asked again. "You don't remember?" he asked. She shook her head. "Your mom found you out cold in your room, you hadn't come down all day and she went to check on you and she found you facedown on the floor out cold, with a high fever" he said. She was shocked. "I can't remember that" she said. "Well maybe you can tell me you didn't come down all day, you've been out for hours" he said. "Where's mom?" she asked. "Right here" 18 said. Marron turned around and saw her mother leaned against the wall right next to her bed. 18 cocked an eyebrow. "When you recover, you have some explaining to do young lady" 18 said sternly. "Aww 18 give her a break, at least our girl is awake" Krellen said holding Marron's hand. 18's face broke into a reluctant smile. She sighed. "Are you hungry dear?" she asked. Krellen nodded. "Not you" she said. They all laughed. 

*~*~*~*

"Stop pretending you're asleep Trunks" Pan said sitting on the chair next to his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What do you want Pan?" he grumbled. She looked at him. "I came to see you," she said quietly. "Oh really? You don't show up for about a week, you didn't even come to the hospital, and now you show up?" he asked sarcastically. "I couldn't come-" "Why? Because of finals?" he said. "There's no need for you to get all riled up ok? I couldn't come because I couldn't bear to see you in pain…" she said holding his hand. He pulled his hand away. "Well I'm in pain now, maybe you should leave" he said. She looked at him. "This is no time to get an attitude with people, we're only trying to help ok?" Trunks looked at her. "I know you must blame me for what happened to you, and I just want to say sorry" she said. He scowled. "I'm not saying anything yet Pan," he said. "But-" "But nothing!! Why does every one tell me that huh? I can't stand it anymore! What if I don't walk again?! Huh? They won't have any more 'buts'" he said angrily. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I know Trunks…but you have to have hope, your journey has just begun," she said. He looked away. "I'm sorry Panny…but hope doesn't exist for me any more…" 

*~~^_^~~*

Well, how was this chapter?? Please review if you can. I'd appreciate it soooo much!!! 


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT at all...all I own is ........ nothing??

Notes: When you see this sign *~~^_^~~* Author's note/Chapter end!! 

This sign: ~*~*~*~*~(You get it...) means another scene or some time has elapsed. 

SHATTERED

PROLOUGE

Shattered...we were shattered. No more...we were no more. Why? Why can't we be like normal people? Is that too hard to ask of someone? I cut the ignition in the car and stared at her sleeping figure on the seat. I sighed and touched her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at me questioningly. "You're home" I said. She looked out the window and frowned. "So fast?" she asked. "Yeah, now go before your dad blows up" I said. She sighed and reluctantly opened the door. "Good night" she said. I shrugged her off. "Yea whatever..". She looked at me again then walked away from the car. I zoomed off into the dark night. Everything was cool and calm. As I drove the car, I saw a reflector light and I pressed hard on the brakes. The car skidded and squealed and I tried my best to stop it. The car kept on going and went bonkers straight off the cliff. Where's the bridge? Oh, wrong turn. The car hit rock bottom. I saw blackness, nothing more... 

*~~^_^~~*

So how was the prologue? Interesting? Boring? Stupid? Everything is welcome!! Even flames...

1) Do you think you know who the people are? Do I even know?

2) Who was in an accident?

3) Will anyone die?

*Find out in the next chapter...well...chapter one technically...so...um...review if you can!! I'd be ever so grateful ^_^" 


	3. Chapter 1:Helpless

Disclaimer: I am not going to write a disclaimer for every freakin chapter so here it is for the world 

*AHEM* I DO NOT OWN DB/Z/GT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 1 

HELPLESS

Beep.... Beep.... Beep. The steady beat of the heart monitor. There in the hospital room she sat with her head in her hands. Not moving. Just waiting for her son to regain consciousness. She feebly raised her head and looked at him through her tears. She got up and sighed. Touching his cold hand, she walked out of the room. "Is he gonna be alright?" Bra asked. The woman nodded. "He's still unconscious though" she said. Bra nodded. Everyone was tense. This had never happened before. An accident? What would happen? Would he remain unconscious? Would he ever come back? Would he wake up? Or will he lose his memory forever?

~*~*~*~

"I can't remember....." he said. She looked at him. "You retard!! You mean to tell me you can't remember your own bank code??!!" Bra shouted at Goten. "Sorry!" he said laughing. Bra sighed and pulled out her card. "Step aside..." she said. She inserted her card and waited patiently for it to be read. She punched in her pin number and then waited again. She withdrew $500. "Wow..." Goten said. "Think of all the pizza that would buy..." he said. She glared at him. "This is not to buy food for you, we have to get something remember?" she said. "Oh...yeah" he said. They walked out of the bank and set down the street to find something to buy. "So what are we gonna get him?" Goten asked. Bra shrugged. "I don't have a clue...," she said. They walked for about an hour, from store to store; until Bra finally shouted:"Aha! I found it!" she said. Goten went over to her and looked at the item. Heavily priced, but it was worth seeing his face light up when he saw it. "Is this ok?" she asked. He nodded. "Uh huh" he said. "Alright, we'll buy this" she said. He nodded. "Can we get lunch?" he asked. She sighed. "Sure Goten, we'll get lunch...later..."

*~*~*~* 

He lay on the bed. Helpless. How he hated to be helpless. He was once independent...now he had to stoop to this. Senzu beans? Oh...Korin didn't grow any. Pissed? Oh sure he was. Helpless? Yes. To go back to that topic, He had to stoop to his mother's babying...even his father had helped him! Oh how he hated to be help less...

*~*~*~*~*

Tears...only tears fell from her eyes. He would blame her for his accident. Obviously she blamed herself...if only she hadn't left him...would the both of them be helpless now? A knock on the door. She doesn't move. The door opens and he father steps in. "Leave me alone daddy..." she muttered through fresh tears. "You can't mourn forever...come on-" "I said leave me alone dad". Clenched jaw...red eyes... Raw emotions...anger. Her father backed away. "Sorry..." he said leaving the room. She continued to cry...tears of pain. It seemed she was even more helpless than he was. Was she?

*~~^_^~~*

Hello Hello folks!! What's going on? Is the story interesting so far? Does it have a motive? NO. Well, not yet. Do you know who our victim is? Or should I say victims? And do you know what Bra and Goten are planning to purchase?? Add this to your favorite story list even if you hate it, and don't forget to review if you can ^_^


	4. Chapter 2: Darkness

Disclaimer: Ditto

Enjoy chapter two and I apologize for the long blank spaces at the end of the chapters, also the length ^_^ Hopefully they'll get longer as the story rolls. 

SHATTERED

Chapter 2: DARKNESS

Hurt? Pain? Are those words even close to describing how she felt? She had always loved him, but not ever like this before. Why? Pan always had to take everything away from her. She knew from the moment she saw her face that she would destroy her life, but why hadn't she said anything? Was she too scared? More anger poured from her heart, why, she had never been so angry in her life! She was going to pay for what she did to him, she vowed. "But what can I do?"

*~*~*~*~*

"I hope you like it " Bra said giving him the bag. He grumbled, but she could see his face light up a bit. He opened the bag. "Wow, Final Fantasy X?" he said dryly. Her smile turned to a frown. "You don't like it?" she asked. He sighed. "Bra, why'd you waste your money on that crap?" "What do you mean? That game sold out…it was the last copy…it was expensive," she said sadly. Goten walked in the room. "Hey, so do you like it?" he asked cheerily. "No Goten_ I don't_" he said gritting his teeth. Goten looked at him. "What's wrong with it?" "I have this game already…I paid a lot for it and it was crap," he said. Bra's eyes met Goten's. He saw worry and hurt welling up. "Um, well, we'll change it" he said going over to Trunks and taking the game. "Good, take it and…do what ever, I don't want anything…" he said closing his eyes. "But Trunks-" "but Bra" he said mocking her. He lip quivered and she left the room. "What's wrong with you Trunks?" Goten asked angrily. Trunks was getting pissed. "What's wrong with me?" he said hoarsely. "I'm in a bed. I can't move. How the hell do you think I'm feeling damn it!! I'm not going to be able to walk for months, hell, it might even be years-" "What about the dragon balls?" Goten asked. "The dragon balls? Do you think they'd use those damn things again? Those things caused so much trouble…god…" he said. Goten looked down. "I'll find them," he said. Trunks shook his head. "My mom lost the radar" "well, we'll build a new one" he said. "I don't think she will," he said. "Not even for her own son?" Goten asked. Trunks looked at him with anger and a tint of sadness. "Not even for her own son…"

*~*~*~*~*

"Another Dragon Ball Radar?" Bulma asked. Goten nodded. Bulma sighed. "Look, I hate to break it to ya kid, but, I think those Dragon Balls caused too much trouble… and, well, we, we all made a pact not to use them, it just seems to attract the wrong people, we can't use the dragon balls anymore, we were 'banned'" she said. "Banned?" Goten asked. Bulma nodded. "It's a long story you don't need to hear, so just forget about it…Trunks will heal eventually, we have all the best doctors on him" she said. Goten sighed. "I tried…" he said. "I'm really sorry Goten," she said touching his shoulder. He looked at her then left. Bulma sat down in her seat and sighed. "Oh Trunks…" she said. Tears welled in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. "Don't fall into darkness…" she said. 

*~*~*~* 

Pan walked into the kitchen and was greeted by an awkward silence. She bit her lip and sat down in her seat next to her father's. Chi Chi brought a plate of food and a pair of chopsticks for her. "Thanks Grandma…" she choked out. Gohan flashed her and angry glance. She knew he was still pissed about what had happened in her room. Goten came in through the kitchen door with a look of worry on his face. Chi Chi looked at him. "Hon, are you ok?" she asked. He nodded passing the food straight. "Goten-" "I'm fine mom, I, I just need to think…" he said leaving the room. They exchanged worried glances and continued on with their silent dinner. Pan put her chopsticks down. She lost her appetite. "Uh…can I be excused?" she asked. Gohan didn't even look up. "Go on honey" Videl said looking at her husband. "Thanks mom" she said leaving the table. She went upstairs and went into Goten's room. He was on the roof. "Goten?" she said. He saw her and smiled. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting next to him. He sighed. "It's Trunks" he said. "What? Is he alright?" she asked quickly getting up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "He's fine, he's just angry," he said looking down. "Angry?" she asked. He nodded. "He hates it, he hates being babied again" Goten said. "What can we do?" Pan asked her uncle, but he didn't reply, he was staring straight ahead as the day became night, and the light, gave in to the darkness… 

*~~^_^~~*

Oh, yes, now how was that?? Interesting?? I hope so! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out which Z gang member had evil brewing in his/her heart…


	5. Chapter 4: Fear

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 4: FEAR 

She takes a wobbly step and opens the door. Where is she going? She walks briskly until she comes to the little yellow jet. She pulls out the keys and bites her lip. Should she go? She sighs and opens the door. She Starts up the engine, and zooms off, upward. She needs to talk to someone. She needs to talk to Piccolo. 

*~*~*~*

Piccolo opened his eyes. "Someone's coming…" he said. Sure enough, a few minutes later, a yellow jet lands. He remains in his meditation stance, knowing already who it is. Marron gingerly stepped out of the jet and fixed her hair. She smoothed out her shirt, and saw Piccolo. She spied Piccolo and walked towards him. "Uh…hey Piccolo" she said. He looked at her. "Hello Marron, " he said. "Um…I need to talk to you," she said. He nodded and floated to the ground. They walked to a room in the lookout that had some carpets on the ground. There they sat and Marron began. "Well, you see-" "Is this about Trunks?" Piccolo asked. She looked at him then nodded. He nodded. "Thought so …" he said. "I can't stop blaming Pan," she said looking down. "It's ok you know, she blames herself too" he said. She looked up. "She does?" she asked. He nodded. "You like him don't you?" he asked. She let out a small gasp and her cheeks flushed red. "How'd you know?" she asked. He looked at her. "It's not so hard to know Marron," he said. "I saw you all the time, at parties, always by your self, reading or something, or you would talk to Bra, and when she was going to talk to her brother, you would leave, while Pan was hanging out with them, you would be by yourself. Anytime he asked you something, you would blush slightly…" he said. She sighed. "Was it really that obvious?" she asked. "Not to all eyes." He said. She looked at him. "What should I do?" she asked. "You're asking the wrong person…I've never been in love before…" he said. "You haven't?" she asked. He shook his head. "I've never been in love, and so I don't know what it feels like, but, if I had to give you advice, maybe you should tell him, it's not good to keep these things bottled up inside, it's better if they know. So follow your heart, talk to your parents, they were the most unlikely people to fall in love, even Bulma, maybe you can tell her, no one knows exactly how she and Vegeta came together, its still a mystery." He said. She sighed and nodded. "Thanks Piccolo," she said. He nodded. "No problem." He said. She got up and went to the jet. She flew off a few minutes later, leaving Piccolo alone once again. "She has feelings for him that run so deep even she does not know…" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and once again blocked out the world. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

He was in the living room looking out the window. He stood with his arm folded, staring at the picturesque landscape. He sighed and turned to look at his wife who sat waiting for an answer. He looked away and she sighs in frustration. She wants to know, but would he tell? He turns back to the window, using it as refuge from her piercing stare. He feels a hand on his shoulder and comes face to face with sad, pleading eyes. He shakes his head and looks away. She sighs again, this time from anger and leaves the room. He looks behind him, but she is there no more. 

*~*~*~*~*

Bra wiped another tear that fell unwillingly from her eye. Goten looked at her and sighed. The dismal mood in the room couldn't be touched. "I'm just so mad, I could slap him…" she said angrily. Goten looked down. "Me too, I just can't believe he'd get so mean all of a sudden." He said. " Well, I guess this really affected him, but why does he have to be so cold?" she asked. "Because, it's time you left now brat." Vegeta said stepping into the room with his arms folded. Goten sighed. "Well, see ya tomorrow B-chan" he said. She smiled. "Ok Goten, see ya" she said. He nodded to Vegeta then left. Bra got up and went over to her father. "Aww daddy do you have to be so mean to my friends?" she said leaning on his shoulder. "Your friends? Since when were you and Kakkarot's brat friends?" he asked. "Since forever daddy" she said giggling. He sighed. "Well don't let me catch you getting _too_ close now." He said. "Dad?" "Yes?" "Do you know why Trunks is so cold to us?" she asked. He took her hand and they sat down on the chair. "Well princess, I think that I understand now what's going on." He said. "What is it daddy?" she asked. He sighed. "I think he's afraid." Vegeta said. "Afraid? Of what?" she asked. "Hasn't he told you millions of times what's he's afraid of?" Vegeta asked. He looked at his daughter while her face was contorted with thought. "Oh…I see, I know what he's afraid of now, he's afraid that he won't walk again…that he won't be able to fight…" she said. Vegeta nodded. "Exactly…" he said. "Oh daddy…" she said hugging him. He sighed and held his daughter closer. "He's afraid darling…afraid…"

*~~^_^~~*

Well, hope that was good! Review porfavor!! It'll be bueno for me ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5: Coldness

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 5: COLDNESS

"Mom…mom!" Trunks shouted. Bulma's concerned face came through the doorway. "What is it dear?" she asked. "Um, can you close the window please?" he asked. "Oh, sure." She said going over to the window. She closed it and left the room. "Mom?" Trunks said. Bulma turned back around. "Yes?" she asked. "Um, thanks" he said. She smiled. "You're welcome," she said. She left and he sighed. He took up a book and tried to read but he couldn't concentrate. The door opened and Vegeta stepped in. "Trunks, may I have a word with you?" he asked. Trunks put the book down and nodded. Vegeta came in and closed the door behind him. The room was dead quiet as Vegeta sat on the chair next to Trunks' bed. "Son, listen, I just want to tell you that there's no need to be frightened." Vegeta said. Trunks looked at his father. "I guess you figured me out huh dad?" he asked looking down. Vegeta looked at Trunks. "You were acting like an ass," he said. "As if you don't." Bulma said coming in the room and closing the door. She rested her hands on Vegeta's shoulders. "Well, we all act like asses in our life sometime or the other." He said. "Right Veggie…" she said. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" he said looking at her. She was laughing and had a playful expression in her eyes. He could tell she was happy.

"So _anyway_, as I was saying, there's no need for you to be mean, especially to your sister, all she's done so far is worry her guts out, cry her eyes out, and think her brain out trying to figure out why you blew up at her, you owe my princess an apology," he said. "Yeah, you're right dad, hey, but how come you don't call me prince or something, you call Bra princess don't you?" Trunks asked. Vegeta smirked as he stood up. "You're too old to have a nickname from your father boy, plus, people might think you're really gay…" he said walking out of the room. Bulma erupted into fits of tears and laughter. "Since when did he know about those things?" she choked out. Trunks had a horrified expression on his face. "Gay…" he said looking at the door. Bulma was still laughing. "I'll I'll see you, call me if you need anything hon…" she said kissing his forehead. "And remember, the physical therapist is coming to see you tomorrow…" she said leaving. "The physical therapist?" he squeaked out. "Damn…" he said. 

*~*~*~*~*

Eyes nervously dart around the room. She takes a deep breath and reluctantly looks at him. He flashes her another angry glance, and she cringes at the magnitude. He gets up and wants to leave, but something makes him stay. He needs to find out why. Why did she do something like that? And to him? He thought that they trusted each other and understood each other, but apparently he was wrong…He sighed and looked up to her again, but this time, not in anger, but with tears forming in his eyes, and pleading. She stifled a sob and went over to him and he hugged her. He knew she would understand. 

~*~*~*~*~

"And just where were you young lady?" 18 asked as Marron stepped in the room. Krellen sat on the couch with a concerned expression on his face. "Marron you've been out all day, where were you?" he asked. She sighed. "I uh, went to speak to Piccolo." She said looking down. 18 and Krellen sighed, with partial relief and frustration. "Well why didn't you tell us?" 18 asked. Marron looked up. "Mom, dad, I, think that I like someone." She blurted out. They looked at her. Krellen broke into a big smile. "With who? Piccolo?" he asked laughing. 18's face was still. "With who Marron?" she asked. She looked down. "With Trunks." She said quietly. Krellen stopped laughing and his smile vanished. "Trunks?" he asked looking at her. 18 closed her eyes. "I am not hearing this…" she said going over to Krellen and sitting down.

"See! I knew it would be a problem!" she said angrily. "Now Marron don't-" but Krellen was cut short by his daughter, the one who never did anything to upset them, who was well mannered, and mild tempered, the one who was always the mediator in the fights between her friends and even with him and 18. "Dad please! I went and I talked to Piccolo, he told me the best people to ask for advice was you and mom, I thought that you of all people would understand, what did people say when they found out you loved mom?" she asked angrily. He looked away, evidently ashamed. "Marron I-" "Please dad, I, can I be excused?" she asked biting her lip to hold back her tears. Krellen nodded. She raced up the stairs to her room and locked the door. The room was silent and Krellen and 18 sat in silence. Their only child was in love and they had treated her this way? 18 got up and went to the window. "I feel so foolish now." She said folding her arms. He sighed. "I do too, I can't believe I did that, maybe I should talk to her…" he said getting up. "No, let her have some time alone Krellen, we have company tomorrow remember?" she asked. "Oh yeah, that's right…Yamcha and his new girlfriend that he's actually planning to marry this time". She smirked. "Right…" she said dryly. "She's hurt badly you know." 18 said. Krellen looked up. "I know, I can sense it…." He said. "It's not right to be cold…not to your own kids…" she said. He sighed. "It's ok…we'll apologize tomorrow…" he said. She nodded. They remained in silence for the remainder of the night. Not speaking, only listening, and feeling the coldness seep through the cracks in the window. 

*~~^_^~~*

I appreciate the reviews *sob*. Thanx a lot and I hope you can review again!!! ^_^ *Don't I just looove that thing? *


	7. Chapter 6: Silence

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 6: SILENCE 

"Good Morning Bulma." Dr. Tashii said. Bulma smiled. "Morning Lena, I'm so glad you could make it." Bulma said smiling. A shy looking girl stepped in the room and smiled. "Bulma, I'd like you to meet Isis Lei. She's an apprentice physical therapist, and I was wondering if she could watch the way I work, and maybe even try it," Lena said. (A/N: Her name is Dr. Lena Tashii). Bulma smiled. "Of course," she said. "Ok, well, thank you so much, now lead the way to Trunks." She said. Bulma nodded. Dr. Tashii was a long time friend of Bulma's so they all knew her. Bulma opened the door to Trunks' room and they were greeted by him on his bed looking around nervously. "Hello Trunks." Lena said smiling. "Hey Dr. Tashii." He said. "Oh, Trunks, I want you to meet Isis Lei, she's an apprentice." She said putting her bag down. Trunks looked at Isis and smiled. "Do I know you?" he asked. She smiled. "I don't think so," she said. He smiled back mesmerized by her beauty. Long, black flowing hair, a fair face with beautiful features, a perfect nose, a beautifully shaped mouth, her figure was slim but strong, and her eyes. They were a startling blue-green. "Well, uh, nice to meet you…" he said. She nodded. "The same here." She said. "Any way, well, I'll let you get to work…" Bulma said. Lena nodded. "I'll call you in a while Bulma." She said.

Lena smiled at Trunks then went over to him. "How do you feel hon?" she asked. He looked at her. "Well, much better than a few nights ago, but I can live." He said with a grin. "Ok, that's good…" she said. "Let's get started on your therapy then." She said. He nodded and managed a smile. "This might hurt a bit, you'll be walking for the first time in a while, I know you use the wheel chair to go where ever, but you're gonna feel some pain in your legs. Isis, you're gonna help. We're gonna hold his hands and hoist him up slowly ok?" she said. Isis nodded and went over to Trunks. She took his hand and he smiled. 'This isn't gonna be that bad.' He thought. 

~*~*~*~*~

Destiny? She sighs. Is this her fate? To sit here and cry? She does not even know herself. Should she tell someone else? Her secret? She gets up and dries her eyes. She grabs her towel and heads for the shower. She would first think. Then, she would act…

*~*~*~*~*

"Panny!" Gohan shouted. Pan raced down stairs. She ran smack into her father. "Yea dad?" she panted out. He looked at her and smiled. "What dad?" she asked again. "Um, oh, breakfast is ready," he said. "Oh, thanks," she said. "I'm going for a run." She said. He nodded. "Well, never mind…" he said walking away. "Dad?" she said. He turned around and looked at her. "Yes?" he asked. "Oh, um, never mind…" she said. He turned back around and went into the kitchen. She sighed and went to the front door. She was about to open the door when someone else opened it. She was faced with Goten. "Oh, hey uncle Goten," she said smiling. "I can tell someone is happy." He said. She smiled. "Well, I talked with dad yesterday, we're still a bit edgy, but we're speaking now…" she said. He nodded. "That's good." He said. "Taking a walk?" he asked. "A run is more like it, then I might visit Trunks later…" she said. "Oh." He said. "Well, I'm going to have some food now, you better hurry." He said. She laughed. "I will." She said. He went inside and closed the door. She sighed and began her run. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Well Trunks, you're doing fine, you made a great effort today, and I can see that you really want to walk." Lena said. He nodded and smiled despite the pain in his legs. "Well, I'll be downstairs ok?" she said. Isis came in the room with a cup of juice. "Oh, here's your drink. Isis, can you just bring my bag downstairs? I need to speak to is mother about the treatments." She said. Isis nodded. Lena left. "So how do you feel?" she asked sitting on the chair next to the bed. She gave him the juice. "I hurt." He said grinning. She laughed. "It's ok, I know how you feel." She said. "You do?" he asked. "Well, yeah, I was in an accident a few years ago, I had to take therapy the same way. It's one of the reasons I'm in this, I want to help people get through their pain." She said. "Oh," he said. She smiled. "But any way, it was a-" "Will you be coming back?" he asked. She looked at him. "I don't know." She said. They leaned over and their lips touched. She pulled back two seconds later and blushed. "I'm sorry-" "It's ok." She said getting up. She took Lena's bag and headed for the door. "Well, will you?" he asked. She looked away. "I don't know," she said. "Please come back, I'd like to take you to dinner when I can walk again." He said. "I'd love to, but, I have a date soon, and if I like the person, I might go out with him." She said. "Well, can I at least know his name?" he asked. "So you can kill him?" she asked jokingly. He said nothing. "Oh all right…his name is…Son Goten, I met him the other day at the fair," she said. He sat shocked. "Goten?" he asked. She nodded. He pointed to a picture on the chest of drawers. "That Goten?" he asked in a bare whisper. She looked at the picture and nodded. "You know him?" she asked. He nodded. "He's my best friend…" he said. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll see you…" she said leaving. "Isis!" he said, but he got no answer, but silence. 

*~~^_^~~*

Oohhh, poor Trunks…didn't see that coming right? Well, it's unpredictable isn't it? Review!!


	8. Chapter 7: Tomorrow?

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 7: TOMORROW? 

She swirls the coffee in the cup and looks around the room. She has made up her mind. She will go and see him. For too long she has kept the secret inside and she needs to let it out. She will tell him the truth, the way she really feels. She can't keep it in anymore. It's not good to keep these things inside. She could hurt herself.

*~*~*~*~*

Trunks looked out the window as the rain fell. The skies were gray and dark and he could smell the rain through the crack in the window. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Isis hadn't come today. She had classes and she couldn't come. Dr. Tashii wasn't coming tomorrow either. He sighed. The door opened and his mom stepped in. "Trunks, um, you have a visitor." She said. Trunks looked up and saw his mom and Marron step in the room. Marron had her hair open and it flowed on her shoulders. She was wearing a long, green skirt with a black top. She smiled weakly and looked at Trunks. Bulma left the room and closed the door. "Hey Marron," he said. She sat down. "Hey," she said. "Um, look, I just wanna apologize for not visiting you in a while, I was…um, well, I couldn't really bring my self up to seeing you and well-" "Marron, It's ok," he said touching her hand. She flushed at his touch. "Look Trunks, I came here because I have something to tell you," she said. He looked at her. "You look pretty," he said. She blushed. "Well, what I wanted to tell you was, well, I, I like you Trunks." She said looking away. He touched her hand. "Marron?" he said. "Yeah?" she asked. "You know, I fell in love with someone the other day, and you know what?" he said with tears in his eyes. By now she was crying too, for what reason she didn't know. "What?" she asked in a squeaky voice. "She was going out with someone else, and you wanna know who that person was? It was Goten, the bastard!" he said angrily. She looked at him and he looked at her. "It's ok Trunks," she said softly. He looked at her and she hugged him. In Marron's arms, Trunks felt a warmth that he hadn't felt in a long time. "It's going to be alright Trunks, " she said. She stroked his hair and the lavender spilled on her hands. They parted and he looked in her eyes. She blushed and looked away. "Marron?" he choked out. "Yeah?" she asked. "Thanks," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "Your welcome," she said. Trunks propped up in the bed and they looked in each other's eyes. Marron looked into his startling, blue eyes that looked like a thousand skies. He looked into her dark black eyes that looked like pools of eternal night. Slowly they leaned toward each other and their lips touched. Marron gave a small sigh, and Trunks kissed her softly. Their lips mingled and they felt shivers run down their spines. They broke apart and sat in silence looking at each other for a few minutes. Marron got up and smiled. He looked at her but said nothing. She turned around and went to the door. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked softly. She looked at him with a glint in her eyes and a song in her heart. She had a small smile on her face and nodded. She grinned and left. "Yes…" he said. He had finally found someone who he could connect with---or did he??

*~~^_^~~*

Sorry I didn't get to post this chap sooner. My grandma was sick so I had to go and see her :( Also I know this chap was maaaaad short, but it was nice right? ^_^" Well, let me go and type up the next chap, thanx 4 the reviews!! 


	9. Chapter 8:Stillness

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 7: STILLNESS 

With a trembling hand she fixes her hair. She looks in the mirror and sighs at what she sees; she does not like it, not at all. She sees a girl who let someone down when they needed her the most. She dries her eyes and puts on a smile. She tries to keep it on, but it is replaced by a frown, and eventually, a sob. The stillness in the room is too much to bear. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Trunks smiled at his mom and lifted the chopsticks to his mouth. It was two weeks after he and Marron had discovered each other's secrets and he hadn't seen Isis since. Marron was next to him and she smiled at Bulma. Bulma for one was happy to see Trunks happy. They were having a dinner party to celebrate Bra's birthday. The doorbell rung and Bulma got up. "I'll get it," she said. She opened the door and there was Pan. "Hey Panny, you're late." Bulma said giving her a hug. Pan laughed. "Yeah, your daughter here insisted that we go to every store," she said. Bulma laughed and embraced her daughter who was now a year older, and more beautiful. Bra was wearing a black miniskirt and a tight red top. Her jacket was in her hand and Bulma gave her a disapproving look. Bra shrugged and entered the house. A chorus of 'Happy Birthdays and Look the birthday girl' rang out in the air.

She dropped her bags and ran to her father who stood by the window. "Hey daddy," she said. He turned around and smiled. "Happy Birthday Princess." He said giving her a hug. The others looked on at the other side of Vegeta which they had hardly ever seen since they knew him. He smiled and eyed everyone in the room, they looked away. "Well peoples! I think we should just lay back and have a good party!" Bra said. Every one resumed to their talk and eating. Bra went over to Trunks. "Hey guys," she said. "Hey Bra," he said. "Hey Bra," Marron said. She sat down next to Trunks and touched his arm. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Better, " he said. "How's it going with Marron?" she asked. He nodded. "Everything's fine," he said. They continued to talk for a while and then the doorbell rung again. "I'll get it." Bra said. She got up and went to the door. She opened it and there in front of her was Dr. Tashii and Isis. "Hey doctor! I'm glad you could make it…and…Isis?" Bra asked. Isis smiled and nodded meekly. Bra ushered them inside and she introduced them. When Trunks saw her, he turned away and his heart ached. "Trunks are you ok?" Marron asked him. He nodded weakly. "What's wrong?" she asked again. "I'm fine Marron," he lied. She looked at him and noticed how he had turned away when Isis had entered. "You liked her?" she asked in a shaky voice. Tears formed in his eyes. "I tried to forget about her, but I couldn't-" "You mean you were just using me? You're lucky you can't walk yet…" she muttered angrily getting up. "Marron please don't take it the wrong way!" he said. But she said nothing and walked away. "Marron where are you going?" Bra asked. Marron gave her and icy stare. "Home." She said. "Home? But the party hasn't started yet!" she said. "You never noticed me at other parties, if I wanna leave now what's the big deal? Just tell my parents to fly home, I'm taking the jet." She said. "Hey if this has to do with Trunks, don't take it out on us ok?" Bra said. Pan was looking at them now. "What's going on guys?" she asked. Marron looked at Trunks and then opened the door and left. "What's wrong with her?" Pan asked. Bra looked into the dark night and shrugged. "I don't know…I really don't know…" 

*~~^_^"~~*

Well I'm soo sorry for the long delay. My computer wasn't working for a while and I couldn't upload crap. So, I'll be typing the next chapter later and I'll post it as soon as I can. Review if you can!! 


	10. Chapter 9: In a Flash

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 8: IN A FLASH

Tears in her eyes, she blindly walks to her ride home. She looks at the keys and then sighs. She instead keeps on going for a walk. She needs to clear her head. Why? Why do people always use her? No one ever appreciated her for what she did. She kicks a stone, and doesn't notice the person walking behind her slowly. He brushes back a lock of black hair, which spills, over his shoulders. His tall figure looms behind her, but she doesn't notice. He has a somewhat grim smile on his pale, handsome face. He shifts his glasses from on the bridge of his nose and clears his throat. She stops dead in her tracks and turns around. Who is he?

*~*~*~*~*

"Aww she'll be back Trunks," Bra said. Trunks didn't respond, but continued to look out the window. Isis came over to them and smiled weakly at Bra. "Can I speak to him for a minute?" she asked. Bra reluctantly left her brother's side and walked away. "Um, Trunks? Is it ok if I talk to you?" she asked. He nodded slowly. "Look, I just want to say, to say that I'm sorry." "Sorry? Sorry for what?" he spat out bitterly. "For not coming back, I, I went on the date with Goten, and well, he's nice and everything, but, it just didn't work out, and he understood that. So now I'm hoping that you would." She asked. He looked at her and smiled. "What the hell do you think I am huh?" he asked. "Some kind of frigin spring thing? That if he doesn't work out you come back to me? Look, when I saw you, I began to believe in love at first sight. And when I asked you, you tell me that you want to see someone else first, who turns out, to be my damn best friend and compare us. How the hell do you think I feel? I feel sick, sick to my damn stomach, and you know what? I just found someone, who actually cared about me, and as soon as you come skipping along, cause the other one's not good, she leaves!" By now, Trunks' eyes were blazing with anger. He was on the verge of tears and his fists were clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. Isis stood trembling live a leaf. He face was pale, and tears were in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Pan came over to Trunks and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Trunks," By now, everybody was staring at them. Isis stumbled back and ran out of the house. All the talk in the room had ceased and the only sound was the radio. _"This time I'm mistaken, for handin' you a heart worth breakin'"_ The guitars bleared and everyone was looking at Trunks. He looked at his mother. "I'll take you upstairs Trunks," she said quietly. "No Bulma, I'll take him up on the elevator," Pan said. Bulma nodded and Pan began to wheel Trunks away. "Well, uh, let's continue shall we?" Bulma asked awkwardly. Krellen went over to Bulma. "Hey Bulma?" he said. "Yeah Krellen?" she asked. "I don't think we should stay. If you wanna cut the cake, fine, but this is not good, where's Marron?" he asked. She looked around. "I don't know, maybe she's in the bathroom." She said. "Ok, well, that's my suggestion," he said going back over to 18. Bulma sighed. "Well guys, I guess we should cut the cake," Bulma said. "But mom, what about-" "No. Trunks needs to calm down, and I think you should leave him alone, let Pan talk to him, she's staying over right?" Bra nodded. "Alright then, let's go." She said. Bra sighed and nodded. "Great," she muttered following Bulma into the kitchen. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Who are you?!" Marron shouted. The man didn't reply, but he held out his hand to her. Marron looked at him with doubt. "Who are you?" she asked again. "What does it matter?" she asked in a hypnotic voice. She looked at his eyes. "What do you want?" she asked softly. "To help you Marron," he said. She gasped. "How do you know my name?" she asked. He chuckled. "In due time, you will find out. But for now my dear, come with me, I only want to help, you don't deserve to be treated the way you are. You are worth much more." He said coming closer to her. "Will you take my hand?" he asked. She looked at him and looked around. "How can I trust you?" she asked. He smiled. "Do you not trust me Marron dear?" he asked. She looked in his eyes. She some how wasn't afraid and she gingerly stuck her hand out. His hand was milky soft. He kneeled down and kissed her hand. "Marron dear, I thank you," he said. He rose up and smiled. "Come, let us go," he said. He swept out his long, black cloak, which she hadn't noticed before, and swept it around them both. They disappeared in an instant. The wind rattled in the trees, and all that remained on the ground was the bunch of keys, which she had dropped out of fright. The moon glinted on the keys and they shone as in mockery at their owner who had left them in a flash.

*~~^_^~~*

So who's the dude with the cloak?? And where is he taking Marron? And what about the keys? And-ok, I have to stop now, review please!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 10: Missing

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 8: MISSING

Isis walked down the street quickly. She was crying. She knew what she had done and couldn't stop it. She looked up to the sky and felt a drop of rainfall. The rain began to drizzle and she cursed angrily. She was about to turn back when she saw something gleam on the street. She went forward and bent down. She examined what she found. A bunch of keys. But whose? She looked at it and saw the key chain. It said: _KRELLEN*18*MARRON. _She gasped and turned around to go back to the dreaded house grasping the keys tightly in her hand.

*~*~*~*~*

"Well Bulma, we had fun, but I think we should hit the road now," Krellen said. Bulma nodded. "By the way, did you see Marron?" he asked. "No, not for a while," she said looking at him. "Well, I can't find my keys…let me ask 18." He said. "I'll check around for her," Bulma said getting up. Krellen nodded and went over to 18. "Hey Hon, do you have the keys?" he asked. She felt her pockets. "No. Marron has them. I had given them---" They both got up and ran to the window. They saw through the pelting rain the jet, still there. They both sighed with relief and went back over to the table. Bulma came over to them with a worried expression on her face. "I can't find her," she said. "I checked the monitors of the main rooms, I went in the bathrooms, Choutzu and Tien are checking now the other bathrooms." She said. 18 and Krellen looked at each other. Bra came over to them. "What's wrong guys?" she asked. "Marron's missing," 18 said. "Oh, don't worry, she told me to tell you guys that she was taking the jet home, I guess I forgot to tell you." She said laughing. "That would be helpful to us Bra except that the jet is still outside." Krellen said. Bra's smile faded. "She's not in the house?" Bra asked. Bulma shook her head. Bra gasped and then the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Yamcha said. He was right by the door. He opened the door and Isis collapsed in his arms. She was soaking wet from the storm outside and had something clutched tightly in her hand. "Hey, hey, are you alright?" Yamcha asked. Isis nodded and coughed. Bulma came over to her. "Bra, get a towel and a blanket for Isis," she said. Bulma let Isis over to the couch and she sat down trembling. "Bulma…I found…this on…on the street," she said holding up the keys. They all gasped when they saw the keys dangling in her hand. Krellen stood petrified, 18 was aghast. It was plain and simple, and Krellen was now aware of the painful truth---his daughter was missing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He laid Marron's limp body on the bed and covered her with a blanket. She had fainted out of partial shock and fear. He stared at her sleeping form and smiled. She was beautiful. So were the others. Marron's so called friends. They would be harder to charm and so he decided to stick with her. She was pretty, a bit clumsy, but that would all soon change. He licked his teeth and felt an urge to have a drink. He went over to Marron and touched her neck. He leaned over and bit into her flesh softly. She flinched but didn't wake up. He smiled to himself, and feasted on her blood. She was sweet. Sweeter than he had expected. He reluctantly pulled away and touched the wound on her neck. It disappeared instantly and he sighed. Should he do it? Should he create another one of his kind?

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh my god Marron's missing!" 18 said. Krellen sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. Bra came back and gave Isis the towel and Bulma the blanket. "It'll be ok guys, we'll find her," Bulma said. Krellen looked at 18 and she touched his shoulder. "She can't be too far," 18 said. Krellen nodded and got up. "We have to find her," he said. "We'll start a search party," Yamcha said. They nodded. "Bra, take care of Isis, go upstairs and give her some dry clothes, we'll start looking, I'll get Vegeta," Bulma said. They nodded. She touched Krellen's shoulder. "We'll find her," she said. He nodded and they began their search.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Marron stirred in the bed and saw her abductor standing looking out the window. He turned around and looked at her. She looked down and rubbed her neck. "I feel drained," she said. He nodded. "I know, its ok," he said. She looked around and surveyed the room. It was an elegantly furnished room, completely submerged in black, except for the soft glow coming from the lamp. He went over to her and took her hand. "Marron, I have something to ask you. I have an offer, you can't refuse…"

*~~^_^~~*

Hmmm, so what _is _he going to ask her? A scene with Trunks is comin up!! R&R Porfavor!! 


	12. Chapter 11: In The Dark Manor

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 11: THE DARK MANOR

Trunks looked at Pan and she smiled sadly. He turned away. There was a knock on the door. Bra poked her head in and motioned for Pan to come outside. "I'll be back Trunks," she said. He didn't reply. "What's up Bra?" she asked. Bra sighed. "Marron's missing," she said. Pan's eyes bulged. "For real?" she asked. Bra nodded. "Isis is in my room, she---" "Isis?" Pan asked. Bra nodded. "I'll talk to Trunks," Bra said. Pan nodded. "That's good cause he's still not speaking to me," Pan said. "Ok," Bra said. They went their separate ways. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"An offer I can't refuse?" Marron asked shakily. He nodded and his glasses gleamed. "But I don't even know who you are." She said softly. "You will find out." He said. "Marron, my name is Byron*, and…well, I'm not exactly what I seem." He said. She looked into his eyes. "What are you then, Byron?" she asked edging closer to his face. "I am not a mortal," he said softly. She looked at him with fear in her eyes, then she did the unthinkable, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Trunks?" Bra said coming in the room. He jumped and looked up. "Sorry, I, um, I need to talk to you." She said sitting on his bed. He nodded. "Well, you see, Marron, she's missing." She said. "What?!" he said. "Calm down please, we're all looking for her now, she's not in the house, nor the jet, I don't know where she really is." Bra said. Trunks remained silent. Bra looked at him and saw that he was crying. "Trunks don't cry please," she said going over to him. "It's all my fault." He said. "No, it's not your fault, we'll---" "please Bra, can I get some time alone?" he asked. She sighed and reluctantly left. Trunks wiped his tears and sighed. It had happened again. He was shattered. "Damn it!!" he said pounding his fist on the desk. He slouched down and laid his head on the desk and began to sob. Knocking the desk over and over saying it was his fault. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron kissed Byron's lips and he returned it greatly. He had never been kissed like that for all his life. He pulled her in his arms and she broke away. "So what's the offer?" she asked. "To, to become an immortal, a creature like me," he said looking down. She studied his face. "What'll happen to me?" she asked. "You'll have strength, speed, keen senses, and immortality." He said. "But will I have to drink blood?" she asked. He nodded painfully and looked away. She touched his face and he looked at her. She saw pain flash in his eyes. "You're alone aren't you?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed and looked at him. "Will I be able to see my family again?" she asked. "Of course," he said. "But don't go and make a show in public, I've lived all these years, and no one really knows me," he said. "Everyone who did has perished." He said. She said nothing, but then she pulled him down on the bed with her. He was on top of her, and she, underneath him. "What do you want Marron?" he asked. Her heartbeat accelerated as she replied. "All I want right now is you." She said. He smiled devilishly and nodded. "The you will have me." He said leaning over and kissing her. She returned the kiss and began to feel chills run down her spine. 'What am I doing?' she thought. 'Making love to a vampire' someone said in her head. She looked at him in shock and realized that he read her mind. 'It's ok' the voice said again. She relaxed as he began to undress her.

*~*~*~*~*

"Thank you." Isis said. Pan nodded and studied her. "You really like Trunks?" she asked. Isis looked away. "I don't feel too comfortable discussing those things with you." She said. Pan nodded and got up. "Well, I guess I'll be going now," she said. Bra came in the room. "Where are you going Pan?" Bra asked. "Downstairs." She said. Bra nodded. "I'll talk to you in a while. She nodded and left. "Isis, um, I think Dr. Tashii's downstairs." Bra said. "Ok, well, thanks for the clothes, I'll return them as soon and possible, I'll send them with Dr. Tashii, I don't know if I'll come back." She said. Bra nodded and Isis left. She heard Isis go down the stairs and she flopped on the bed. "Bitch," she muttered. "Heard that," Goten said. Bra jumped up. "Oh Goten, it's just you," she said. He came over to her and kissed her. "So I take it that you're finished with Isis huh?" Trunks asked from the doorway. Goten and Bra broke away. "Trunks what are you doing?" she asked angrily. "Bra he's way too old for you," he said angrily. "He is not!" she said. "Yes he is, now get out of here Goten!" Trunks said. "Trunks he is not too old and I'm not a fuckin' baby any more!" she said. "Oh yeah! Well if you wanna go out with him, think about it first, drag factors into mind, like his age and his reputation!" he shouted. "Look, no one said a shit when you and Pan went out!" "That was a long time ago!" he shouted back. "Yeah! Well maybe that's why she had that abortion the day you were in an accident! She was getting rid of your baby! She told me you know!!" Bra shouted. "It this true Trunks? Did Pan have and abortion?" Goten asked. Trunks looked down and cursed. He wheeled out of the room angrily and left Goten and Bra standing in silence. She began to cry and he held her in his arms. "It's ok…" he said. "I hope so…" she chocked out. 

*~~^_^~~*

^o^!!!!!! * Byron was a 19th century poet who is believed to be a vampire. The dude in here is not that Byron! 


	13. Chapter 12: Escape

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 12: ESCAPE

A/N: This is the first time I'm actually writing/posting lemon on FF.Net so if it's a bit corny excuse it. I'll try my best ^_^" 

Marron stared hungrily at Byron's fit body. He wasn't too bulky, but he was just enough to make her go wild. She was broken out of her thoughts by a pinch on her neck. He was feeding on her and the sensations she got were enough to make her have an orgasm. She felt his body brush against hers and she shivered. He pulled away from her neck and touched the wound. 'Do you want to do it?' he asked in her mind. She felt hypnotized. 'Let me thi---' she didn't finish her thought as she felt him enter her. She shouted out and clutched his back as he settled in her. She moaned as he went in and out faster every second. They both had reached orgasms and she lay in his arms as he stroked her breast. 'So? Did you think enough?' he asked her. She looked in his eyes and felt a different sensation. "Will you be mine Marron?" he asked leaning over to her neck once again. She began to feel lost once again and she closed her eyes. 'Will you?' he asked. She nodded weakly and replied. "Yes Byron, I, I will," she said. "Good," he murmured. They began to make love again, this time more slowly. Lingering, and savoring every second of the love Marron gave him, he wanted to make her enjoy her last few moments as a mortal.

*~*~*~*~*

**_2 weeks later… _**

18 stared out the window with a blank expression on her face. Marron hadn't been found, nor had she come back home. Krellen was sleeping on the couch. He couldn't even sleep at night. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. When would she come back? When? She thought. A tear ran down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Damn it Marron! She thought. She got up and went outside for a break. She powered up and soared through the sky effortlessly. The cool air felt good against her face and her skin. She halted though, when she saw two figures flying in her direction. She saw one with black hair, and one with---blond! She flew forward to see if it really was her daughter coming back home. 

*~*~*~*~*

Trunks was walking a little bit better. The Saiya-jin genes were boosting his recovery, but despite the thought that he might walk again, he was still depressed because his Marron was missing. He still cried at night and prayed that one day she would walk through the bedroom door with a happy smile on her face, but two weeks had reluctantly dragged by and she had never come. He sighed and turned the TV off. There was nothing good to watch, and no one to talk too, that is until Pan stepped through the door. She looked at him and then sat down. "Hey," she said. He nodded. "Hey," he said. "Listen Trunks, we've never had a good talk since, well you know, and I just want to know if we can just settle things between us." She said. He looked at her and nodded. "I've been meaning to call you but I couldn't cause, well, you know." He said. She nodded. "Well, I guess you did what you had to do," he said. "Yeah I did, we were young, and I mean we still are, but now we know, and I was sorry to get rid of the…baby, but, I'm only 17 and I'm not ready for that yet," she said. He nodded. "I understand, I was angry that night, I guess that's why I ran off the road," he said with a chuckle. She laughed and nodded. "But, I'm glad you're getting better, and I know, that it was kinda my fault that you're like this now." "No don't blame your self, I was, stupid, I shouldn't have been so, arrogant and, well, I think I deserved it in a way, I think that being like this made me see what really matters in life at some times, I think I was selfish before, and well, I'm glad, but, I think that it's my fault that---" "MARRON'S BACK!!!!!" Bulma shouted on the phone. Trunks and Pan looked at each other. "Ok, we'll be there, bye!!" Bulma came into the room and smiled at Trunks and Pan. "Is she really back mom?" Trunks asked. Bulma nodded. "Come on guys, we have to go and see her," she said happily. They left 20 minutes later on a jet to 18 and Krellen's place. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh Marron, you had us so worried, thank Kami you're safe." 18 said again. Marron looked at her mother and smiled. "Sorry I had you worried guys, I just needed some time alone," she said. "You could have at least called!" Krellen said. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!!" 18 said. A few seconds later, Bulma, Pan, Bra, and Trunks came in. "Marron darling how are you?" Bulma asked. "I'm fine Bulma, hey Pan, hey Bra…hey Trunks," she said. Pan and Bra hugged her and she went over to Trunks. He looked at her and smiled. "Hey Marron, I'm glad to see you," he said. She hugged him stiffly. "Glad to see you too," she said somewhat coldly. "Hey Marron who's the hunk in your yard?" Bra asked. Marron laughed. "Oh, that's my friend Byron, I'm sure he'd love to meet you guys, come on," she said. They went outside to meet Byron. Trunks went to the TV. "There's something strange about that Byron guy," 18 said. Krellen nodded. "I know, it's freaky." He said. They looked out the window. 

"Byron, I want you to meet, Pan, and Bra," Marron said. Byron kissed Bra's hand. "Charmed," he said. He smiled at Pan and kissed her hand. "Delighted," he said. They laughed. "I haven't seen you around here before," Bra said. "I'm not from around here," he said. "So how does Marron know you?" Pan asked. He smiled. "We met a little while ago, about, two weeks I would say?" he said looking at Marron. She flushed and nodded. "Yes, so, we've become friends," he said. "Ohhhh." Bra and Pan said in unison. They all laughed. "We should all have lunch together someday," Bra said. Byron nodded. "That's a great idea, how about tomorrow, at my place? I'm sure my cooks can whip up something good to eat," he said. "You have cooks?" Bra asked. "Yes, my parents were very rich and they died, they were in the oil industry, and I have a few side jobs myself," he said. "How old are you?" Pan asked. "I'm 25," he said. They nodded. "Anyway girls, it was a pleasure meeting you, Marron, I insist you bring them over to lunch at my place tomorrow, you know where it is right?" he asked. 'Of course, how can I forget?" she asked. 'Shall I kiss you now?' he asked her in her mind. 'Sure why not?' she said. He went over to her and kissed her on the lips. Pan and Bra gasped, as well as 18, Krellen, Bulma, and Trunks. He powered up and flew off. "He can fly?" Pan asked. Marron nodded and smiled smugly. She had finally done something that had everyone astounded. No one had ever bugged about her much, and she was sure that Trunks was burning with agony. She hoped she hadn't hurt him too much, there was still that love she had for him, but it was buried deep within her heart. She didn't know if she'd ever find it again. 

*~~^_^~~*

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Review if you can!! 


	14. Chapter 13: Not too Good...

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 13: NOT GOOD…

Marron stared out the window into the dark night. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of night air. Her parents had been so happy to see her; they didn't even notice she flew home. She chuckled and opened the window higher and stepped out. She glided through the night air, quickly away from her home. She was thirsty, for blood.

*~*~*~*~*~*

His eyes open quickly. He senses something different, something he hasn't sensed in a while. His pointed ears twitch and he stares uncomfortably around. He picks up a scream from further away. He quickly arises from his meditation stance and flies off into the dark night to see if he can find. To see what he can find… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Marron licked her fingers and sighed happily. The blood tasted beautiful. The sweet metallic taste upon her lips and down her throat. It was like an elixir. She stared at the mutilated body that lay before her. The man's throat was ripped open and his veins were hanging out. His clothes were red with blood and there was a grim expression on his face. Set in a frozen frame of horror. She picked up the stiff body and dumped it in the nearby lake. She stared at the reflection of the moon on the water. She heard a shuffle behind her and she turned around. It was Piccolo. He stared at her, emotionless. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey Piccolo," she said. "What have you become Marron?" he asked softly. She licked her teeth. "A creature," she said solemnly. He continued to look at her blankly. "A creature?" he said. She nodded. "A blood sucking creature Piccolo, I thrive on it now, I tried to stop but the cravings just grew stronger, and I gave into them." 

He nodded. "You've accepted what you've become?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, I guess there's no going back." Piccolo said. She laughed. "What more could you want Piccolo? I have strength that I never had, I have agility, I have stealth, and I have immortality." She said. "And when will it end? Are you just going to live and watch all your friends and family die? Don't you think they'll notice?" he said. She kicked a stone. "And what about the lives? How many innocent lives are you going to take?" he asked. She looked at him. "Enough as needed." She said. He looked at her. "What happened to you and Trunks?" he asked. She looked away. "I don't want to speak about him right now," she said. "Well I guess I'm of no help here, shall I tell your parents?" he asked. "No! I'll, I'll tell them," she said. He smirked. "Eventually," he said powering up. "If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate." He said. She remained silent. "One more thing, who did this to you?" he asked halting in mid air. She looked up at him. "Byron," she said. He gasped silently and she detected his shock. She smiled slyly. "Know him?" she asked. "I've encountered him a few times," he said. She nodded. "He's managed to elude me though," Piccolo said. She nodded somewhat triumphantly. He blasted off into the dark night. "This is not good…" 

*~~^_^~~*

Well, just to let you know, if I don't update in a while, its b/c of school. Last week I had a whole week off so I was free to type. So, I'll do my best to post during the week and most likely on weekends Ja Ne!!!


	15. Chapter 14: Small Talk

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 14: SMALLTALK

Trunks stared out the window and sighed. Sleep? He couldn't sleep at all. He closed his eyes and waited. He felt a whoosh of air, and Marron was floating in front of him. She had a ghostly appearance, and she didn't smile or say hello. "You wanted to speak to me?" she asked. He nodded. "How can you fly?" he asked. She looked away. "Don't worry about that." She said. "Why? Marron, please, I, I need you," he said. She softened. "Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Really, and, I love you." He said. She looked at him and turned away. "I'm sorry Trunks, but you know I belong to someone else now." She said. He looked at her. "Marron, can you come it and, and maybe we can have a talk, a good talk?" he said. She looked at him and then reluctantly came in through the window. The room was chilly and Trunks shut the window. Marron sat on the bed and looked at Trunks. "So what is there to talk about?" she asked. He shrugged. "I was hoping you'd know." He said. "Ok then. Listen trunks, I don't know, if there was really anything between us." She said. "What do you men? Of course we had something. That's why you stormed off in the first place right?" he asked. She fumed. "Look, I want to forget about that ok?" she said. 

He frowned. "Why? We had—" "We had nothing ok? You spoiled it all with that Isis woman," she said angrily. "I didn't know she was coming back." He said. "You didn't have to put on a face like that! Like you were actually happy to see her, you completely forgot I was sitting there, how was I supposed to feel?" she said. Hot tears were streaming down her face. The room was silent. She got up and wiped her eyes. "Trunks, I don't want to be mean, or sound uncaring, but, I'm not…normal anymore. I'm not…" "Human?" He asked softly looking down. She looked at him. "How did you know?" she asked. "When I saw him…Byron, I sensed his ki. I had fought him before…" he said. She gasped. Piccolo knew _and_ Trunks? "I searched your ki, your feelings way deep down inside, I detected strength, and a lot of it, welling up at the bottom. You're very strong now right?" He asked. She nodded. "I'm still learning though, to manage my powers," she said. "What are you? He was exceptionally strong when I fought him, but, he got away, he never did anything wrong that I knew of, but he never told me what he was…" he said. "You can't tell ok? Piccolo knows, but, don't tell," she pleaded. "Ok, ok, I won't tell," he said. "I'm, well, he's, we're vampires, vardoulacha's, strigoi…" He froze. "Blood drinkers…" he whispered out. She nodded. "I… how could you? How could you sell your self like that? To the devil him self!" he said. "Listen, I was the weakest of you all," "No you weren't!" he said. "I had nothing special about me, I wasn't pretty, strong, I wasn't even so smart." "But I accepted you the way you were…" he said. "I know that Trunks, and I'm sorry, but," "But, you don't need me anymore right? I'm beginning to think that you were the one using me." He said. She looked at him with her eyes wide open. "Look here mister, I was never the one to use you ok? So don't ever say that. Understand?" she said heatedly. He nodded. He had found her weak spot. She rose up with a grace that she had never possessed. He saw in her eyes a dull far away look. She now knew more things than before. She had someone else's blood running through her veins. She looked strangely beautiful. "Am I invited to lunch tomorrow with the girls?" he asked. She looked away. "If you want, no one's stopping you." She said. He nodded. She opened the window and flew out. "I'll see you around," she said. "Marron," he said. She stopped. "What?" she asked. "Um…I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" he asked. She looked at him. "Maybe…" she said. She flew off. He looked at her figure as it disappeared into the sky. He sighed and hoped that things would work out. Would they?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Marron flew into the window of her room. She saw someone standing by the door. It was Byron. He smiled revealing pearly white teeth. It was a wonder they were so white after the amount of people he had killed. "Where were you darling?" he asked. "For a breath of air," she said. He smiled. "Look Byron, I don't think you should be here now, it's late and my parents wouldn't appreciate it," she said. He sighed. "Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. He kissed her and then went to the window. He flew off and she closed the window. She went to her bed and fell asleep in a few seconds, unaware of Piccolo's floating form outside her window. 

^_^ 

I didn't feel to make that thing today…anyway, sorry about the delay; there was a death in the family so we were all preoccupied. Anyway, thank god I had a day off; I actually got some free time. Jeez, school these days, man so much work, any way review if you can, I'd appreciate it!! ~~ 


	16. Chapter 15: All that and a bag of chips

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 15: ALL THAT AND A BAG OF CHIPS

Bra raced down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She saw her father and her mother sitting at the table talking. Bulma was drinking coffee and Vegeta was drinking a glass of orange juice. Healthy-of course. They immediately stopped and looked at Bra. "Am I interrupting?" she asked with a cheesy smile. Bulma smiled. "Good Morning, Bra," she said. "Morning," she said. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and kissed Vegeta too. She sat at the table and took her father's glass. He frowned at her. She stifled a giggle. "I'm gonna be going out today, with Pan, we're going to Marron's friend's house." She said. "No!!" Vegeta and Bulma said together. Bra looked at her parents. "Um…. why?" she asked. "Because…" "Because it's not safe there," Vegeta said. Bra looked confused. "Not safe? What do you mean?" she asked. Vegeta stood up. "You are not to go there, " he said. "But-" "No buts young woman, you are forbidden, that's final." He said. He left the kitchen. Bra looked at her mother. "It's a long story hon, and I think that you should listen to your father." Bulma said. "But-" "No buts young woman, your father said no, and he means no." Bulma said getting up. She took her cup of coffee and left the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Pan stepped into the living room and sat on the couch. She shook the nail polish remover bottle and began to unscrew the cover when the phone rang. She sighed and went to the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" she said. "Let me speak to your father…" someone said. Pan was taken aback. Vegeta? Calling their house? "Listen, just put Gohan on the phone." Vegeta said. "O…k…. DAD!!! PHONE!!!" she shouted. Vegeta cringed. "Coming!" Gohan shouted. He raced into the living room and mouthed to her: Who is it? "Vegeta…" she whispered. He looked at her and she shrugged. He answered. "Hello?" he said. "Yes, Kakkarotto's brat, listen up. Is your daughter planning on going to Marron's friend's house?" "Yeah why?" Gohan asked. "Listen, this friend of Marron's is not to be trusted. I have encountered him before and he isn't easy, he's not human, and although your daughter is strong, he still has the power of manipulation. We might be able to resist it, but the young ones won't." "Boy you're pretty serious about this aren't you?" Gohan asked. Vegeta growled. "No, I just don't want anyone to become a blood sucker like Krellen's brat." He said. Gohan gasped. "What?" he said. "She came here to talk to Trunks the night before, I sensed something very different about her, and I also heard her conversation that she had with my son. I don't think she'd harm any of them, but that man will. Now, you can send your child there, but mine isn't going." Vegeta said. Gohan nodded. "Yeah…you're right Vegeta, I won't send Pan there, thanks, anyway, um, let me go talk to her, and um, thanks." He said. "Yeah, sure." Vegeta said. They hung up. Gohan sat on the couch and rubbed his chin. He pulled off his glasses and wiped them. Pan came into the room and set down the bottle. Gohan smiled. "Finally took out that nail polish that Bra put for you?" he asked. She smiled. "Yeah," she said. "Look, Pan, I don't think it's the best idea if you go to that place today—" They were interrupted by the phone. He answered. "Hello? Oh, hold on, Pan, its Bra." He said. He got up and left the room. "Hey Bra what's up?" Pan said. "Damn it, my dad said that I can't go today." "What? Why?" Pan asked. "I dunno, he said, he said it wasn't safe." She said. "Oh man, well, I'm going." Pan said. "Ohhh Pan!! You're not going anywhere!" Gohan shouted. "Well, I take that back, I guess I'm not going," Pan and Bra chatted for a while about their problems. Pan announced that she had to go and would see if she could stop by later. "See ya, oh and tell Trunks I said hi." Pan said. "Sure, and tell Goten I said hi too." Bra said. Pan laughed. "Sure…bye!" she said. "Ja Ne!" Bra said. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Goten popped another chip into his mouth. He sighed and got up. Pan came into the room and smiled. "Hey," she said. "Hey, what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much…" she said. He nodded. "Aren't you going out today?" he asked. "Well, I was supposed to, but not anymore," she said. "How come?" he asked. She shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't do anything wrong…oh and by the way, Bra said hi." She said. "She did?" he said. She nodded. He sighed dreamily. "Goten, snap out of it." Pan said. "Oh, Gomen," he said blushing. She laughed. "Boy you sure do like Bra, but you're too old." She said. He threw a pillow at her. "No I'm not," She got up and laughed. "Yes you are Goten-Chan," she said. He sighed. "I just can't win…" he said. "Well, let me go and talk to dad, maybe he can clarify this for me, see ya." She said. "Ok," he said. She left. "Hmmm, so they can't go huh? But maybe I can…" Goten thought. He got up and dusted off his clothes. It was time he paid Marron a visit. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Marron drank the last drop of juice in her glass and set it down. Her toast was cold, and untouched on the plate. Krellen stared at her. "Uh…Marron? Aren't you gonna eat your food?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Um, I'm not really that hungry," she said. He looked down. "Oh, ok, well, um, ok." He stuttered. She got up. "I'll see you all later, bye." She said. She grabbed her jacket and bent down to tie her shoelaces. "Um, Marron? Where are you going?" Krellen asked. "To a friend's house, dad," she said. "Um, but your mother went shopping with the jet." He said. "I know." She said. "So how are you gonna get there?" he asked. "I'll fly." She said. She left. "Fly…?" Krellen said. But Marron was long gone. 

*~~^_^~~*

well, there you have it, next chap comin up soon!! Review if u can!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter16: Points of Athourity

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

*****_____________________________________________________________________________________*****

SHATTERED

Chapter 16: POINTS OF ATHOURITY 

Goten soared through the sky and took a deep breath. He saw someone flying in his direction and he sped up. It looked like 18. "Hey 18!" he shouted. The figure halted in the air and Goten froze. It wasn't 18- it was Marron. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Daddy!!" Bra shouted. Vegeta halted and rested his hand on the door. "Yes," he said. "Um, I wanted to ask you a few questions if you don't mind…" she said. He sighed. "What is it?" he asked somewhat annoyed. "Ok, well, um, why can't I go to Marron's friend's house?" she asked. He chuckled. "Well, you are so stubborn, darling, I said that you can't go, it's not safe, and I care for your safety." He said. "Aww man…" she said. "Listen, no amount of whining will get you there," he said. She sighed. "Ok then…and my next question is…. well, will you train me?" she asked. "What?" he said. "Train me. I'm too weak, I can't stand being unable to fly at all, even if that's all…why waste money going to a martial arts dojo when I have a dad who wanted to blow up the world and all its inhabitants and who was very capable of doing it too." She said. He looked at her. "Please?" she said. He sighed. "Pleeeeeease Dad…" she said. "Alright, Alright," he said reluctantly. "Yay!!!!!!" she said. She hugged him tightly. "Bra…you're cho—king me!!" he managed out. She let go of him and smiled. "I have to go tell mom," she said. "Ok, well, we meet tomorrow morning at 5:30 sharp in the gravity room." He said. "Ok, ok" she said. She ran off to look for Bulma. Vegeta stepped outside and began his jog around the Capsule Corp grounds. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Marron flew over to Goten who was shocked. "Hey Goten, what's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head. "Nothing much apart from the fact that you're flying." He said. She laughed. "Well, what's wrong with it?" she asked. "Oh, it just came so…impromptu…" he said. "You actually read the dictionary?" she asked. He laughed. "Naw, just heard that from Gohan, you know him and all those big words…" Goten said. She nodded. "So where are you off to?" she asked. "Well, I was actually coming to see you." He said. She was taken a bit aback. "Me? Why?" she asked. "Well, you see, why is everyone saying that what's your friend's name?" he asked. "Byron." She said. "Yea, they said that it isn't safe there. What's up with that?" he asked. "Who they?" she asked. "Oh, Gohan told Pan that she couldn't go anymore, and if she doesn't go, Bra doesn't go." He said. "Ohhh, I see, well, there's nothing scary about Byron, he's a perfect gentle man. I don't see what's wrong." She said. "Marron? Um, are you ok? " He asked. "Why? Wha-" she put her hand to her head. It began to pound so hard she thought she was going to faint. She began to feel a burning in her chest and she then realized what was happening. She didn't have enough blood and the sun was killing her energy. Byron had told her not to stay in the sun too long unless she had a good drink and here she was, practically committing suicide. "Marron!" he shouted as she began to fall. He caught her before she went down any further and he looked at her pale face. "The sun…get me in shade…" she gasped out. He flew down to the forest below and went in a secluded area. 

He sat on the ground and he held her in his arms. "Marron? You were so pale…are you ok?" he asked. She clutched his hand. Despite the warm weather, her hands were cold-dead cold. "Goten…I need…" "What? What do you need? You want to go to the hospital?" "NO!!!!" She said. He looked at her. "Why? You'll get a check up it'll be better for you." He reasoned. "No Goten, no hospitals. Ok?" "Ok." He said. "What happened to you?" he said. He brushed away some strands of hair from her face and looked at her. "Goten…come closer to me…" she whispered. "Huh?" he said. "I have to tell you something." She said. He bent down to listen and he felt her tongue flick his ear. He shivered and was about to pull away, but he bent over and kissed her. She made little groans, and he pressed his body against hers. She immediately headed for his neck. He lay on the grass and she leaned over his neck. She bit softly into his flesh. His blood began to flow and she drank, replenishing her strength. Goten, on the other hand, was feeling faint. His mind began to sway until he took a hold on himself and saw what was going on. "Mar…. Marron… …oh god…. please stop…" he managed out. She pulled away and touched the wound. He lay on the grass looking at her. She wiped her mouth. "I'm so sorry Goten, I had to—" "it's ok," he said with a small smile. "Your life was at stake…" he said. Tears came to her eyes as she watched him. His ki was falling fast. "Goten…" she said. "Shhh…" he said. "Fuck…" she muttered. She got up and with her new strength; she picked his dying body up. She flew as fast as she could to Byron's house to see if he could help. She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he died. He was so sweet to her and all. She cried all the way to Byron's house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan raised the piece of toast to his mouth and then a shot of pain ran through his stomach. Pan who was coming through the door stopped and gasped. Someone's ki was falling and it was falling fast! She couldn't figure out who it was because she ran to her father's side, who was now pale faced and was breathing hard. 

"Huh?!" Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the ki drop dangerously low. He wiped his brow and closed his eyes. He tried to focus his mind and find out who it was. "Shit!" he muttered. The ki was now too low to really feel. It was only a tingling sensation he could feel, that was all. 

Piccolo's eyes snapped open. "What the hell?" he said. He looked around and saw Dende. He was in deep thought. Piccolo looked at Dende and gave him an inquiring look. "Goten…" Dende whispered out. "What!!" Piccolo shouted. "It may be too late now Piccolo, even I can't save him, I'm sorry…" he said. Piccolo powered up and flew off. "Piccolo San!!! You can't help him!!" Dende shouted. "Maybe I can save him!" He shouted back. "You're just angry!! He's not going to make it!!" Dende shouted. "I'll find him. I almost lost Gohan years back, luckily he survived, I don't want to lose Goten now." Piccolo said. He flew off leaving Dende in tears.   
  


*~*~*~*~*~*

To Goten, this was all blurry. He felt pain, but no pain. It was hard to explain. He knew he was dying, and so scenes from his life flashed in front his eyes. He felt a cool wind against his face, and he felt water. He moved his head and saw Marron crying over him. He then saw someone hover over him. "Do you want to live?" the person asked. Goten nodded weakly. "Well then, we shall go on with the procedure." The man said. "Will he live Byron?" Marron asked. Byron sighed. "We have only one option," Byron said. His eyes were pained and red. "What?" Marron choked out. "To…he has to become, a vampire, it's the only way he'll live." Marron sobbed. "Please do it…" she said. "They'll kill me if he dies, it'll be my fault…" she said. He looked at her sadly. "Please Marron in all of my long life, I have never known anyone like you. Promise me you won't leave me…" he said grasping her hands. She was shaking now. "Please…just save him…I'll never leave you…just save him…" she pleaded. He sighed. "Very well then," he said. He went over to Goten and took his hand. "Marron, do you want to do the ceremony?" he asked. "Me? What's the consequence?" she asked. He sighed. "An eternal bond." He said. "But…I'm bonded with you…can't you do it?" she asked. "Yes I can, look, I'll explain later, just get something for him to feed on when he wakes up." She nodded meekly and left the room. Byron sighed and looked at Goten. "Will you separate me and Marron? You can't…we were destined to be together since ages ago…" he said. He began the transfusion and when he finished, he sat down and wept. 

^_^

OOOOOOOOOO………… 


	18. Chapter 17: Deeper Into The Past

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 17: DEEPER INTO THE PAST

"Dad? Are you ok?" Pan asked. Videl raced into the kitchen with a damp cloth. She placed it on Gohan's forehead and held his hand. "Honey? Are you ok?" she asked softly. "Pan, get your grandmother." Videl ordered. "Right." She said. She raced out the room. "It was…" "Who was it Gohan?" Videl asked. Tears seeped down from the corner of his eyes. "Goten…" he said softly. Videl gasped. "Gohan? Are you ok?" Chi Chi asked. She grasped her son's hand tightly and watched him cry. "Mom, Goten…he's…" "Was it Goten's ki that fell?" Pan asked. Gohan nodded weakly. "No…it can't be, it can't be uncle Goten!" Pan said. She left the room in a huff. "Gohan, are you sure it was Goten?" Chi Chi asked. Gohan nodded. "Of course I'll know ma, he's my brother…" Gohan said somewhat angrily. Chi Chi sighed and went to the window. A tear slid down her face and she suddenly wished that Goku were there. He would take her in his arms and hug her, and then he would rush off looking for his son. Although he was a bit dull, he was still a loving and caring man. "Oh Goku…" she said. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Gohan. She hugged her son and her hugged her tightly. "I'm going to look for Goten ok mom?" Gohan said. She nodded with tears in her eyes. Gohan opened the door and flew outside. "Dad!!" Pan shouted. Gohan halted in mid air. "Yea?" he asked. "Um, can I come?" she asked. He sighed. "Yea, sure." He said. They flew off together with Videl and Chi Chi looking up into the sky with worried eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

He had become a vampire unwillingly. It was after his love had died, or rather had been killed. He was a smart, handsome young man, living back in ancient Greece. He knew Socrates very well. Despite all of these things, he was still not perfect for her. He was not good enough for Marina. He was not well to do and lived in a very small house. The parents of Marina were rich prominent people. How would it look to see their daughter marry a poor boy living behind god's back? Marina was a beautiful girl. She had long, gold hair, which flew gracefully in the wind when she was standing on her terrace. He had gazed at her for long periods of time before he had the courage to speak to her. 

She had fallen in love with Byron after one serenade. He had written a song about her and when she looked at him, she just melted. She wanted desperately to speak to him face to face, to touch his hand, but it was not safe. They would instead speak in soft voices all night long, sweet songs and words. 

One night, Marina had the courage to climb down and meet Byron. They talked and talked all night. They began to meet each other every night until one night someone saw them. The person who saw them reported to the Lord of the house and they got a bow an arrow. Byron and Marina were talking and out of the corner of her eye, Marina spotted someone in the bushes waiting to kill her beloved. 

As the man pulled the bow Marina cried out, she desperately pushed herself in front of Byron and took the arrow. 

"Marina!! Marina!!" Byron shouted. A stain of red appeared on her dress and she collapsed in his arms. He began to weep. "Some body help!" he shouted. A crowd was now gathering around them and her parents reached down. "Marina!" they shouted, but they did not move forward, they stood there, rooted to the spot, watching what was happening. Marina was smiling at Byron and she touched his face. "I will find you Byron…" she coughed up some blood. "No…don't leave!" he said. "I promise…we will find each other again…" she said. He shook his head with tears falling from his face. "Promise me you will look.." she said. "But how?" he said. "Drink…blood…" she coughed and moor blood came through her mouth. She died. He was shaking and looking at her dead body. One of his friends came up behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "Come along now Byron." He said. "That arrow was meant for you! Not for my daughter!" the father shouted. "Seize him!" he shouted. "Byron get the hell out of here!" his friend shouted. Byron looked one more time at Marina and dashed off into the woods. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Gohan flew through the sky trying to find his brother. He saw someone flying towards him and it brought tears to his eyes when he saw him. When he saw Piccolo. Piccolo waved at Gohan and Pan watched in wonder as her father broke down. Tears came streaming down his face, but he was silent. When Piccolo came closer to them, Pan saw his face was tired. Gohan and Piccolo shared a subtle look that Pan didn't catch. *Goten is missing* Piccolo said to Gohan telepathically. *I know, did you feel the ki drop?* *I did* "Um guys? Can we look for Goten?" Pan asked. They nodded and flew off again. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Marron sat and stared in wonder at Byron. He was looking out the window and tears were in his eyes. She got up and went over to him. "B...Byron?" she said. He looked at her and managed a small smile. "Don't fake smiles B." she said. He looked away. "So you see Marron, that's it." he said. "NO, you didn't tell me some things, for one, what does thid have to do with me? Secondly, how did you become a vampire and---" He stopped her and took her both hands. "Marron don't you see?" he asked. She looked at him. "See what?" she said. "You Marron, you are my love, you are Marina," She gasped. "What?! You're kidding right?" she said incredulously. He sighed and let go of her hands. "I knew you wouldn't understand..." he said. "You're serious?" she said softly. He nodded and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, forgive me, don't worry about it, just give him the boy when he wakes up and make sure he stays here." "Where are you going?" she asked. "To kill." he said. She looked at him and nodded. "Oh and Byron?" she said. "What?" he said somewhat irritably. "I'm sorry," she said. He looked at her and walked out the room. 

^_^

Well The Next Chap will be more interesting, the weekend is coming up soon so I'll have more writing time Review if you can!! **


	19. Chapter 18: One Step Closer

Disclaimer: ^L^ 

SHATTERED

Chapter 18: One Step Closer

Darkness. He was one step closer to the forest. He looked up into the sky above his head and he cried out as he saw something he didn't recognize. He ran faster and faster until he came to the cool shade of the forest. The trees shaded his head and he wept gratefully. He smelled something and he felt weak. He saw someone lying on the ground, bleeding. It was the blood. The blood. It taunted him and he wanted it so badly. His chest burned and he ran forward to the body. He woke up in a cold sweat. 

Marron saw Goten wake up and she rushed over to him. He looked around the room then his eyes fell on Marron. "Marron?" he said. She looked at him. "Goten? How do you feel?" she asked smiling. She remembered that these few hours for her were amazing. She saw everything. Colors were enhanced, things that were dead looked alive, the world was a pulsing, living thing. She felt alive, and she hoped he felt the same way. 

"I feel...oh my god...what's wrong with me?" he asked. She touched his hand. "You're alive, aren't you happy?" she asked. "Alive or dead?" he asked. She was taken aback. "Well, you have no mortal life..." she said. He closed his eyes. "And for this life...what price do I have to pay?" he asked. "Blood..." she said. He pounded his fist. "Damn it!" he said sitting up. "Goten, it's ok, listen to me-" "Is this what you wanted Marron?" he asked softly. She looked away. "I had nothing." she said. He looked at her and then he realized something that he had never seen, she had no power. She was alone. Bra had no care for it, but Marron, she did. She was always by herself. "I...Marron, why? Why didn't you say something before you did this?" he asked. She sighed. "To who Goten? No one talked to me, I had no one to...connect with, I had Trunks, but it was too late, we were just getting to know each other, when he..." "When you acted ignorant, look he was affected too you know," She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I know...and I was stupid to do that it's all my fault...it was my fault that you're like this too and and..." "Oh Marron, don't cry..." he said. He hugged her and sighed.

*~*~*~*~*

Trunks took another wobbly step and he plopped back on the chair. He saw his mother smile at him and she came over to him. "That was good Trunks." she said ruffling his hair. He sighed and looked away. "What is it Trunks?" she asked. "I don't know...I just had a really bad feeling a while ago...and I can't shake it." he said. She looked at him and then the door opened. "Vegeta?" Bulma said. He looked at her and then he looked at Trunks. "Did you feel it?" he asked Trunks. "I felt something...what was it?" Trunks asked. "Ki. Dropping." Vegeta said. Trunks gasped. "I'm going to take a look," Vegeta said. Trunks nodded. "Take care of them if anything happens." Vegeta said. *Not again...why does he do this to me? * Trunks thought. Vegeta looked at them then he left. Bulma sighed. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Drink Goten." Marron said. Goten shook his head and he felt sick. "You need to drink." Marron said. "I can't." Goten said. Marron looked at him. "Listen Goten, I didn't want to drink either, but if you don't you'll die. I made Byron do this so you'd live ok? So just drink." she said angrily. He reluctantly looked at the man in Marron's arms. He was unconscious. "He won't even feel it." she said. He sighed and looked at her. "Fine, what do I do?"

*~*~*~*~*

Byron dropped the body into the lake. It was dead, lifeless. He felt refreshed and warm. He was filled with blood. He whipped quickly around and he came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Piccolo. 

"You said you wouldn't be back here again." Piccolo said. Byron looked back at Piccolo, unmoving. "I never said that." he said. "What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked. "I was looking for some one, and you?" he joked. "I'm in no mood for games, what do you want here?" Piccolo asked. "As I had said before, I was looking for someone." he said. "Who?!" Gohan said from behind. Byron smirked. "For Marina," he said. "Marina? Who the hell is that?" Piccolo asked. "Oh, a good friend of yours actually, her name has changed though, do you know anyone with a similar name?" he asked. Their faces contorted with thought. "Marina...Mari...Marron--Marron?!" Pan asked. Byron applauded. "Finally, someone with sense." he said dryly. "What have you done to Goten?!" Gohan asked. Byron chuckled. "You know him? He almost died today and I saved his life." Byron said. "What?" Piccolo said. He didn't like the sound of that. "Yes, well you see, Marron accidentally drained too much blood from him and well, she didn't want him to die. So I...well, you know." "It is true? Marron's a..." "Vampire? Yes, she is, and now he's one too." Byron said chuckling. 

"Oh my god..." Gohan said. Pan touched her father's hand and remained looking at Byron. Suddenly he cried out. "What the hell I-" he fell unconscious and was caught in someone's arms. Vegeta appeared out of nowhere and smirked. "Vegeta?" Piccolo and Gohan said in unison. "Yes...hmph...well...don't just stand there! Where do you want him?" Vegeta asked. Piccolo looked at him and he broke into a small smile. "What are you smiling at Namek?" Vegeta snapped. Piccolo chuckled and powered up. "Come on, follow me." he said. They all blasted off except Pan, who stayed behind to look for her uncle. 

*~*~*~*~*

Bra stepped out of the shower and the radio automatically snapped on. 

_Sugar you make my soul complete _

_Rapture taste so sweet_

_ She sang along to the beats of the song with her towel wrapped around her body. The song ended and another one came on._

_Underneath your clothes _

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I desired_

_For being such a good girl honey..._

_ She sat on the bed and sighed. Goten. She wished that he were there. She really liked him despite the age. He was so sweet and funny. She decided to give him a call. She picked up her phone and pressed the memory button. _

The phone rang and Chi Chi went over to it. "Moshi Moshi?" she said. "Hi Chi Chi!" Bra said. Chi Chi smiled. She thought of Bra how happy she always was. "Hello hon, do you want to speak to Pan? She's not here." "Oh, no, how are you?" Bra asked. "Oh, I'm fine, and you and your family?" she asked. "Everyone's good auntie, um, can I uh...speak to Goten?" she asked. Chi Chi's smile faded, Bra didn't know. "Um, honey, Goten...can't come right now..." she said painfully. "Huh? Is he out?" Bra asked. "Um..." "What's wrong auntie?" Bra asked. "Goten is...well, we don't know where he is, Gohan felt his ki drop rapidly and well, we think he's a goner, we don't know what happened...I just..." Chi Chi burst into sobs. Bra sat on the bed paralyzed. "Oh my god...um...goodbye auntie I'll--" The phone went dead as Bra pressed the button and slumped unconscious. "Hello? Hello? Bra?" Chi Chi said. She got no answer. "Oh my god...she took it pretty hard..." Chi Chi said. It didn't occur to her what had happened to Bra. She hung up the phone and went back outside and waited for her children.

*~*~*~*~*

Marron watched as Goten hungrily drained the man of his blood. She smiled and looked out the window. "Byron is sure taking long..." she said. Goten wiped his mouth. She looked at him and smiled. "Finished?" she asked. He nodded. She looked back out the window with a worried expression. "What's wrong Marron?" he asked. "Huh? Oh nothing...I was just looking...anyway, did you enjoy it?" she asked. He looked away. "I'm not going to say that I liked taking a life...but it gave in to my burning, it kinda..." "Soothed it?" someone asked. "Huh?" they both said. The person laughed. It was a man. He was about Byron's height, but his features were different. There was something different about him. About his shoulder length, blond, curly hair, and his piercing gray eyes. She looked at him and got into a fight stance. He chuckled. "There is no need to fear me Marina." he said. "Huh?" she said. "You know too?" she asked. "Of course I know, and when I tell you this you'll remember too," he said. "What?" she asked. "Oh come on Marina, you don't know who I am?" he asked stretching his arms, showing off his finely tailored black suit and his cape. She looked at him. "No, I don't." she said. "Oh come on darling...Byron didn't give you the really whole story, he told you what he wanted the story to be, so you'd stay with him, he's what they call, insecure." "What are you talking about and who are you?" she asked. "Oh Marina come on, oh, I'll tell you then, you see, I'm the one who you had an affair with."

^_^

OOHHH, How was it?? REview REvIew ReVIew!!! PLEEEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!

__


	20. Chater 19: Children Of the Night

Disclaimer: ^L^ Sorry for the long wait!!

SHATTERED

Chapter 19 CHILD OF THE NIGHT

Byron blinked and opened his eyes. Everything looked blurry and he wondered for a moment where he was. When he saw them, everything came back. "Where am I?" he growled. "Where are you?" Piccolo asked calmly. "First tell you who you are. And where my brother is." Gohan said. Byron squinted and looked at Gohan. "Your brother?" he said. "Yes, his name is Goten, and he," " How am I supposed to know where the hell he is?" Byron asked angrily. He got up and they tensed. He dusted off his clothes. "He has thick black hair and he's about my height," "hmmm," Byron scanned Gohan's thoughts for a picture of Goten in his mind. He let out a small gasp when he realized who it was. "Your brother is gone…I'm sorry," he said. Goten flew at Byron and grabbed him by the collar. He flew with him against the wall and Byron looked down at him. "What do you mean gone?" Gohan demanded. Byron chuckled. "Let me down and I'll explain," he said. Gohan looked at Byron and then he felt an arm on his shoulder. It was Piccolo. He reluctantly let go of Byron and stepped back. "Now tell us what you know." Gohan said. Byron sighed. "Very well then," he said. He began the tale of how Goten died, and became one of them. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What?" she said bewildered. "Yes Marina, allow me to reintroduce myself, Antonio at your service," he said bowing low. She looked at him and then to Goten. He shrugged. Antonio stepped forward and grabbed Marron in his arms. He looked at her and then kissed her. She fought him off and pushed him away. "Oh dear, he really didn't tell you the story did he?" he asked sitting down on the floor. He sat cross-legged and he rested his elbows on his knees. His head was in his hands. Marron looked closely at him and he suddenly looked up. She gasped and blushed. He chuckled a short, sweet laugh. "Sit down my dear," he said gesturing to the floor. She reluctantly went and sat next to him, but suddenly she felt no fear. She looked at him and he smiled at her. "So, do you want to hear the real story now?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok then, get ready because its one hell of a ride!" he said grinning. She gasped and looked at him. "Well, you see, it goes like this...

***~~The Story as told by Antonio~~***

I was the rich one and Byron was poor. We were both smart and well, we were very good friends. I really liked his company. He was such a good sport to talk to! We had many arguments and discussions about politics and democratia. Now, he didn't lie when he said he loved you because he really did. But the thing was, I liked you too and I had liked you before. But he didn't know. I had never told him or anyone. When he told me who he liked, I was so angry, but I said nothing. I tried to be a good friend and so I mourned silently inside. I figured that he wouldn't get you anyway because of his status. He was very poor, and I knew that your parents wouldn't want that. I was happy for a while. That was until I heard that he was talking to you. I had overheard you two chatting away as though no one would ever see. I said nothing, but I was angry, very angry. 

I talked to him and he denied that he was with you. Then it happened. I was so angry that I blurted out that I had liked you. He was shocked and he left. We didn't speak for weeks. All that time he had been horsing around with you. I had locked myself up in my room. My mother convinced me to eventually come out. I reluctantly was dragged to a party to 'raise my spirits'. We met each other that night… __

*~*~*~*~*~*

"My brother did not become a sick monster like you!" Gohan roared. He charged at Byron but he disappeared and reappeared at the other side of the room. "Why you…" Gohan said. Piccolo stopped him. "Listen, I do nothing wrong to you. If I didn't do that your brother would have been gone for sure!" Byron said. Gohan stared blankly at him. He didn't reply. In his mind a million things were flashing by. Piccolo watched Gohan's expression and thought about the whole situation. Vegeta stood en garde at the entrance, watching Byron thoughtfully. He masked his mind, because he had a feeling that Byron was more than he seemed. He definitely was. Byron looked at each of the fighters. A great strength surrounded each one of them. He had fought two of them before, but not the young one. He had to be on guard because he never knew when they could strike. He tried to reach out to Marron, but her mind was blocked. But wait! It wasn't her power. It couldn't be! He sensed a grim evil near. It was his once close friend. Antonio. He had come back. "Damn!" he said angrily clenching his fists. They looked at him. "What's your problem freak?" Vegeta asked. "Dear God…" Byron whispered. Antonio! The bastard had survived after all. No matter what he did he would never go away. He always would come back. "This has to end Antonio…for once and for all…" he muttered to himself. They all stared at him as though he was mad. Vegeta shook his head. Piccolo said nothing. Gohan looked at Byron. An air of helplessness surrounded him. Gohan knew there was nothing he could do. "Who's Antonio?" Piccolo asked quietly. Byron looked up with a startled expression. He couldn't have possibly heard him. They saw his lips move but they surely didn't know what he said! "How did you hear me?" Byron asked. Piccolo chuckled. "You have forever to figure that out, well, if you survive, so who is Antonio?" Piccolo asked again. Byron sighed. He knew there was no use arguing with the green one, he just wouldn't listen. "Well…Antonio…he was an old friend of mine…a very old friend…" 

Sorry for the long wait!! I was a lazy bum…I also had exams….

Anyway, I wanted you to meet my friend Johnny. He's really weird cause

he's not real, but when you get to know him, he's cool. 

Say hi Johnny!

J: Hey everyone…I am a very bored person…I value life…that's why I'm cynical…

^_^" Uhh….ok…well…you'll be seeing more of Johnny soon…he he he!! 

J: Be cynical…it's-

Ok Johnny! That's enough sarcasm.

J: ok. Good day. 

See what I have to go through!


	21. Chapter 20: Crawling In The Dark

  Disclaimer: ^L^ Sorry for the long wait!!

  SHATTERED

  Chapter 20: Crawling in the Dark.

          "It was of course love.  I loved you, but you, ah you were in love with Byron.  Not me.  I was torn," Antonio smiled at Marron and closed his eyes.  Marron looked at him.  "Well, aren't you going to tell me more?" she asked.  "Do I need to?" he asked.  She didn't reply.  He sighed.  "I was wondering if it was worth coming here you know? I didn't know if it was worth it.  After all that you've heard, do you still want to be with him?" Antonio asked.  She looked at him and sighed.  "I don't know…how can I be sure that you're not lying to me too?" she asked.  He chuckled.  "Boy, you are pervasive, how does Byron keep up with you?" he asked.  She glared at him.  "I'm sorry, but I'm beginning to think that it wasn't worth it, I mean, who in the world would travel the seven seas to look for a reincarnation of a past lover? It's not quite my character and I don't know what I'm doing here…maybe it was just to get back at Byron…anyways, what else can I say?" he dusted off his clothes and made for the door.  "I'll be on my way, I want to see Byron for a while." She stared at him dumbfounded.  "You're just gonna leave me here?" she asked angrily.  He laughed.  "Yes, I am leaving here, I don't want to stay." He said.  She sighed.  "Come on Goten," she said.  Goten got up and followed Marron as she followed Antonio.  "Do you know where he is?" Marron asked.  "Of course." he said. 

*~*~*~*~

          Back where Byron was being held, he spilled his story to Piccolo and the others.  They listened intently as Byron explained the situation.  Suddenly Vegeta turned around.  "What is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked.  "Someone's approaching," he said.  "It's Antonio..." Byron said.  Gohan went to the door and pushed Vegeta away.  Vegeta growled angrily but said nothing.  Gohan was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force and was slammed against the wall.   "Gohan!" Piccolo cried.  A figure entered the room.  Everyone stared.  It was Antonio.  He smiled at Byron.  "My dear Byron, It's been ages, I see you've found Marina, or as they call her Marron, I'm glad you did, but, now that I sit and think about it, I find it very foolish of both of us, two very old and wise immortals to be searching for a love that had caused us so much pain.  Don't you think?" He was standing in front of Byron now.  Byron glared at him.  "Over the years you've caused me enough pain, I hate you Antonio, I love Marina, my love for her is immortal, I would give my life for hers," "Oh really? I don't believe you." Antonio said.  "Plus, this Marron character, she's nothing like the Marina I knew." he said bitterly.  Byron looked at him.  "You fool, you wouldn't understand, how could you? You've never felt love, it would be impossible for a monster like you to feel love!" Byron said.  Antonio looked at him angrily.  "A monster am I! You idiot! It was all your fault we're here today!" Byron gasped.  "You damn liar! How the hell am I resposnab-" he was cut off by a hard blow to the stomach.  He smashed against the wall and blood gushed from his mouth.  He got up almost instantly and he attacked back at Antonio.  "Getting a bit rusty? I'm over here..." The fight went on for a little while until Byron managed to have Antonio in a headlock.  Antonio struggled but Byron wouldn't let go.  "Byron Stop!!" Marron shouted.  She and Goten had entered the room.  Gohan began to walk to Goten but Piccolo stopped him.  "Byron, don't do this, you don't want to kill him!" she said.  Byron looked at her.  "Oh yes I do!" he said.  "Hey Byron," Antonio wheezed.  "If you kill me, you'll never have her, *cough*, she'll desert you and never love you again, are you willing to risk it all?" Byron looked at Marron and then he let go.  Antonio stumbled away and rubbed his throat.  It was now red with finger marks.  He coughed a couple times and Marron rubbed his back.  Goten stood at the door staring at the scene.  Gohan pulled away from Piccolo and went over to Goten.  Piccolo sighed.  What a mess...

          Gohan stood in front of Goten and stared at him.  Goten said nothing but stared.  "Don't you know me?" he asked.  A small smile crept on his face.  "Yes my dear brother...of course I know you..." Goten wasted no time and he attacked Gohan aiming for his neck.  Vegeta acted fast and quickly grabbed on to Goten.  He held him tightly and he squirmed.  Gohan was on the floor.  "Are you alright you brat?" Vegeta asked.  "Yeah, I'm fine thanks Vegeta." he said.  Marron turned to Goten angrily.  "Get back to the lair, and don't come out until you're told." she said.  Vegeta let him go and Goten flew off.  Vegeta turned to everybody.  "Listen, I don't know what the hell is really going on, but you damn vampires have apparent emotional issues and I suggest that you get a frigin counselor because you need one!" Piccolo looked at Vegeta inquiringly.  "Either way, we'll have to get rid of you all so who's first?" Vegeta asked powering up.  Antonio, Byron and Marron all looked at Vegeta.  

Were they going to die??

 ^_^..... 


End file.
